


Scorched Feathers AU Synopsis

by Galaxy_730



Category: Meta Runner (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Meta Runner - Freeform, Scorched Feathers AU, Synopsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_730/pseuds/Galaxy_730
Summary: The Scorched Feathers AU is a Meta Runner alternate universe I've made for fun, and since I don't think I'd be motivated enough to write an entire fic for it (at least for now), I've decided to post the synopsis here so people can understand the circumstances of my writing.





	Scorched Feathers AU Synopsis

Two years before Lucinia’s disappearance, Sofia met a slightly younger girl named Mason Calhoun while browsing tech equipment. Mason told her that she was trying to get into coding, but didn’t really know where to start. Sofia then offered to take her under her wing and teach her the ropes, along with introducing her to her friend Lamar. She accepted, and the two became good friends as Sofia mentored her. She learned that Mason had a complicated home life, and wanted to move to Silica to start fresh and make something of herself. Over time, Mason considered Sofia and the rest of MD-5 her family, feeling at home with them and a sense of belonging within the city.  
At TAScorp, Masa, Lucinia and Belle were still TAScorp’s top Meta Runners- along with another girl named Avril Sinclaire. While the two were best friends, Avril and Belle had quite the rivalry, which the other two found amusing when not going overboard. There were some rumors that the two had a more “intimate” relationship then they let on, but neither confirmed or denied this. Whatever went down between them, they remained friends nonetheless. One day, Lucinia mysteriously went missing, and Belle was sent to see what she could find. Upon searching the lab, she uncovered data about “Project Blue”, and sees logs involving someone named Dr. Sheridan, and his documented progress on his research and experiments; before the recordings abruptly stopped. The evidence was brought to Lucks along with Avril, and they were equally shocked. The two were then dismissed, leaving them to make sense of what they found. While Avril wanted to find out if Sheridan was even alive, Belle pinned it against Lucks. This sparked an argument between them, as Belle blamed Lucks whereas Avril blamed Sheridan. Belle then stormed out, ending their friendship and her affiliation with TAScorp. She found Masa was also dejected, both swearing off TAScorp and escaping into the streets. When arriving back at MD-5, they then tell the rest what happened, Sofia being the most upset of all. The group swears vengeance against TAScorp, and to uncover the truth of Lucinia’s fate.  
For the next year, the group focus their efforts against the corrupt conglomerate. Mason along with Sofia tirelessly worked to see how they could get into TAScorp’s servers. However, the former also took particular interest in Belle, slowly forming a friendship as they opened up to each other. Eventually, Mason worked up the courage to admit her romantic feelings for her, and to her surprise she accepted. They agreed to take it slow and to keep their relationship on the down low, as there were bigger matters at hand. In the couple of months before season one, MD-5 found themselves at a frustrating standstill against TAScorp, unable to find any leads or new information.  
That would all change when Lamar brings a blue-haired Meta Runner with little recollection of her past...


End file.
